Pokemon Civility and Unification
by DropAcidSeeArceus
Summary: The vast region of Meridia is amidst a civil war, but our protagonist Aaron Carter finds himself finally becoming a Pokemon trainer like he has always dreamed. Being a Pokemon trainer can be a dangerous profession though. Not everyone has what it takes to be the very best. Will Aaron end up merely a memory like the many trainers that have come before him? Only time will tell.


**Pokemon Civility and Unification**

Ya know, being a Pokemon trainer is by no means easy. First you have to take years of incredibly long and tedious classes, then you have to go through the painful process of applying for your trainer ID, and when all is said and done you still have to actually BE a Pokemon trainer. Well you bet your ass I did the first two steps, now onto step three.

"Aaron! Aaron, come down here! It came! It came!" an incredibly familiar voice yelled jolting me awake. "Your ID is here! Today's the day!" I could barely wake up, but a rare cool breeze blew in. It's always so hot in Leafront Town, though what's to be expected being in the tropical region of Meridia. The Southern-most part of Meridia is hot at least, I hear North Meridia isn't nearly as bad. The chance of me ever going there with the war going on though is slim to none, but where was I?

Ah, my mother. She always has a way of always being heard no matter how far I stray. I sure hope that holds true, because as shrill and arguably annoying of a voice as that may be, tomorrow may be the last day I hear it, ever, if not for some time to come. No matter, I threw together an outfit without bothering to even remotely wash up. Some ripped black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a rainbow tie-dye Meowth on it, and my regular white slip-on shoes which had more of every color besides white due to heavy wear and free time in my room with markers which always seemed to find their way to my shoes before a piece of paper.

"Aaron! Are you deaf or just stupid!" a separate yet again familiar voice yelled.

"Take your time sweety! Clarissa knows you're not stupid!" my mother yelled coming to my aid as if what my sister said had left emotional scarring. Clarissa's always so impatient in the morning. I can't blame her though, after all, this was her first year of pre-trainer school. It's a special time in her life, she must be excited. I can't wait to see that excitement drained from her like it was for me. Don't get me wrong, being a trainer is fun, but pre-trainer school alongside regular school is a bitch. It's fun when you're 10 and just starting pre-trainer school, but I'm 16. That's 6 years, of two hours a day on Saturday and Sunday of my life, spent on this. Just know that I wouldn't trade the time I've spent for anything in the world though.

I grabbed my backpack, exited my room, closed my door, and sighed. "One more day. Just one more day." I told myself. I don't know if that was said out of fear, excitement, or whatever other droplets of emotions that were flooding my mind at the time, but I knew among those emotions, happiness was undoubtedly present.

I began the short walk down my stairs, passed straight through the living room, and entered the kitchen to see my mother, father, and sister all seated at the table. Everyone wore practically the same grin, I guess it must run in the family. I then realized it to be true as I noticed my lips had turned upwards the same as everyone else. My chair at the table had already been pulled out and bowl of fruit salad was right in front of me. That wasn't the focal point though. A Poke Ball on a small wooden pedestal was placed directly behind that with my trainer ID next to it. I could see the picture from the doorway and I must say, it turned out better than I thought it would.

I stepped forward and took my seat with not a word being said. My fruit salad was immediately pushed to the side as I slid my trainer ID in front of me. I looked it over a couples times mesmerized by the momentous occasion. It almost didn't seem real. I then pulled out my wallet and slid the ID into its new home. I nervously reached for the Poke Ball. I already had a very solid idea of what it contained, but I still couldn't believe it was my own.

"We should do this in the backyard." Said my father before my mind could even process the legitimacy of this moment.

"Yah, that's a good idea. I should eat first. Today's a big day after all." I replied. Everyone looked surprised, seeing as I didn't just tear outside and throw the Poke Ball. There was plenty of time to before the pre-trainer school graduation ceremony was to commence though, so I relaxed, put the Poke Ball on the wooden pedestal, and began to eat.

The conversations were very light-hearted. Everyone could tell my mother was holding back tears. After all I leave home tomorrow and as you're told from day one "Not everyone gets to be the very best." Becoming a Pokemon trainer is difficult, being one though is the real challenge. Not many people stick with pre-trainer school. Only 10 kids in my school including me had stuck with it. It's a major time investment to begin with, but being a Pokemon trainer itself is incredibly dangerous. Between wild Pokemon, battles, and the abundance of criminals wanting your Pokemon as much as you do, it isn't safe or easy by any means. I had finally finished eating and my heart was racing. It was time.

"Charise, let's take Aaron to the backyard now, yes? Clarissa, off to pre-trainer school. This is by no means a special day for you. We'll see you afterwards for the graduation ceremony. We'll meet you in front of the auditorium if we manage to find it around that big campus. Off you go!" my father stated. Clarissa nodded her head and did as he said. No one in the family challenged my dad.

"Let's go Charles" muttered my mom desperately trying to hold back tears.

We stepped outside into my beautiful grassy backyard. The warm Summer air felt great. I looked at my parents and they nodded. I reached for my Poke Ball taking a minute to admire it before I threw it in front of me. It popped back into my hand and I clutched it hard as the beam of red light formed into exactly what I thought it might be.

"Traaaaaa-pinch!" the rugged voice exclaimed. It was what I had always wanted. My very own Trapinch. Flygon is the Pokemon of my dreams, and while I'm a long way from owning one, every trainer has to start somewhere. Tears filled my eyes as I hugged my parents. My mother burst into tears, and whether he'd like to admit it or not, my father's eyes filled with tears as well. Trapinch came over and nudged me, acknowledging me as its trainer. I leaned down and pet his head before touching the button of my Poke Ball to its nose returning him to his new home.

Not another word was said. We all walked in and went to the kitchen. I grabbed my bag and approached the door. I turned around while opening it expecting to say something but my thoughts were at a standstill. I simply smiled and closed the door.

I saw my parents again at graduation of course along with most of our small town. The ceremony went by rather quickly with each of us giving a small speech, receiving Pokedexes, Pokeballs, and presenting the Pokemon we had received via the professor, our parents, or other assorted people close to us finding us deserving of our very own Pokemon. Afterwards all of my friends came up and congratulated me. All of my friends decided not to go down the Pokemon trainer path. All of them, except one. Cliché I know, but my very best friend and the reason for my determination to become a Pokemon trainer, Josep appeared behind me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard the words, "How about we finish this celebration on the field." Quite a few people followed. More people than I was comfortable with to be honest, but I had promised Josep this battle since we were seven, there was no going back now.

There must've been seventy or eighty people including my family, Josep's family, and a commendable gathering of people from our class. We took to the practice field for our first official battle not using Lillipup's and other Pokemon given to us for practice battle during class. We had always been pretty even, but this was it. This was my first battle as a Pokemon trainer.

He threw out his Pokemon and his Duskull came out. It was no surprise to me that he got a Duskull seeing as he had always wanted one. I threw out my Trapinch. We had spent the day getting to know our Pokemon, but we were still completely unfamiliar with how they handled in a battle.

Before I could even have time to think I heard, "Duskull, Will-O-Wisp!" come from Josep.

"Shit, Trapinch, Dig! Get out of the way fast!" I yelled.

It was a close call but I missed the burn. That would've definitely hit if Trapinch and I would've taken another second to respond.

"Foresight Duskull! Try to see where the Trapinch is coming from!" Josep said noticeably flustered.

It was too late though, Trapinch came up a dealt a heavy blow to Josep's Duskull. At this point I must've found a groove and didn't let up.

"Trapinch, use Sand Tomb!" I exclaimed trying to keep up offensive momentum!

Josep yelled again for Will-O-Wisp hoping to stop my Trapinch in its tracks but his Duskull was confused by the barrage of sand which caused it to miss.

"Sand Attack!" I yelled over and over to my Trapinch which only furthered Duskull's confusion. As the Sand Tomb lightened up I ordered another Sand Tomb, but Josep went for one last Will-O-Wisp in desperation. Unfortunately for me it had connected, but the damage had been done. I yelled to my Trapinch to go in for a Bite to end things off. Josep called out for a Haze but it was simply too late. It momentarily threw Trapinch off by adding less visibility further adding to the confusion, but Trapinch must have leapt up grasping Duskull with its massive jaw and finishing it.

It took a while for the the sand and mist to disperse before everyone was assured of the victory. There was just silence, complete disbelief. The battle was practically completely one-sided. The chaos had cleared and it was as expected. Trapinch stood there over the fainted Duskull victorious and only partially wounded. I looked around noticing the crowd had grown considerably, only becoming more and more noticeable by the start of applause. Josep threw his Pokeball to retrieve his fallen comrade.

We met in the middle to shake hands and then waved to everyone as if to say, "Thank you for watching."

Josep and I told everyone we'd be home for the celebration dinner our mom's had prepared as we went to the Pokemon Center. My mother gave me three thousand Pokedollars to go shopping for some supplies for my journey. I picked up some potions, lava cookies, food, a canteen, and some other camping supplies that I'd need for my journey. Josep and I didn't talk about the battle at all, but I could see why. Losing your first battle must be hard and I didn't want to be the one to bring it up, so we talked as if it never happened. We got to Josep's house later on and enjoyed our last home cooked dinner. As soon as I got home I immediately fell asleep. I need a good night of sleep. Tomorrow was THE day.

I awoke to silence. I checked my alarm clock and it was barely six in the morning. Regardless of the time, my heart flooded with excitement and I began to pack. Not long after my family awoke to the smell of me making breakfast. Everyone got ready for their day, Clarissa with her school uniform on, my mom in her Pokemon Day Care attire, and my dad in his business suit and tie looking classy as usual. Breakfast was silent. We all knew what we were thinking, no one simply wanted to say it. Finally my dad spoke up.

"Aaron, no one wants to acknowledge it, but you're leaving today. It'll be a long time before we see you again, and while I'm sure you'll call and video chat with us whenever possible, we'll miss you. What you're doing is incredibly dangerous. Meridia itself is filled with danger everywhere, let alone the people you may encounter. I trust you though, and I know you'll make me proud."

"Aaron, as much crap as I give you, I'm happy of you. I love you and I know you'll do great." Clarissa chimed in.

"AARON. PLEASE DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU! I CAN'T LOSE MY BABY BOY" my mother yelled bursting into tears.

"Charise, please. He's no longer your baby boy, he's a man now." my dad proclaimed.

My mother whiped away the tears and after a few deep breaths managed to get out, "You'll always be my baby boy, but your father is right. You'll do great out there. I love you so much it hurts."

"I love you to mom." I said with a smile on my face and tears filling my eyes. "Thanks Clarissa, stick with pre-trainer school. You won't regret it. Dad, I want you to remember this when I'm the Meridia League champion. I love you all so much."

With that our meals were finished and we all knew it was time. I checked, double checked, triple checked, and then had my mom check to make sure I had everything. I was definitely ready. We said our last goodbyes and I stepped out the door and headed towards Leafront Path, the road to Treelit Town and most importantly, my first gym challenge at the famous Glowing Garden lead by the famous Grass-type gym leader Sierra. With so much to look forward to, I never felt bad looking back. Step by step I made my way through town saying my goodbyes to everyone until eventually I was nearly at Leafront Path with Leafront Town being merely memory.

I had finally made it to the sign that read "Leafront Path to Treelit Town up ahead. Warning: Wild Pokemon present, travel at own risk." As I took my first step of many I saw a bush, not even 20 feet from me begin to rustle. I grinned and reached for my Pokeball, my hands sweating profusely from nervousness, and I knew exactly what was about to go down.

Until next time-


End file.
